The present invention generally relates to cyclic pulsed detonation combustors (PDCs) and more particularly to a design that incorporates a “folded” flow path in order to cool the PDC using an oxidizer and/or fuel prior to a combustion process and, which utilizes heat produced in the combustion process to preheat and mix fuel and/or oxidizer and vaporize fuel prior to initiation.
A typical pulse detonation combustion system generates a thrust upon igniting a mixture of fuel and air within the system. However, the thrust may not be effectively generated and may be expensive to generate.